


Swiftshadow chronicles part 3: Static

by gydragonwing



Series: The Swiftshadow chronicles [3]
Category: Static Shock, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gydragonwing/pseuds/gydragonwing
Summary: Swiftshadow and her new friend Wilson find themselves in Dakota. However a botched heist lands a powerful relic in Hotstreak's possession. Swiftshadow and Static must team up to stop Hotstreak from turning Dakota city into ashes. Unfortunately evil lingers in the shadows.
Series: The Swiftshadow chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974181
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Swiftshadow battled the storm. The harsh wind threatened to tear her out of the sky. She was half blind with chilling rain and cloud. Flashes of lightning gave her only fleeting moments of clarity. She had to constantly flap her wing to stay aloft. An updraft flung her upwards. 

“Hang on Wilson!” She shouted over the storms roar.

“You don't have to tell me twice,” A small robot dinosaur called back. She felt him tighten his grip on her shoulders. 

Thunder pulsed through her. Her wings and spine tingled with energy. The back of her throat itched uncomfortably. She focused intensely on her flying. A powerful gale sucked her down.She stretched her wing membranes out. She struggled to break free from the current. 

The storm had snuck up on the pair. Swiftshadow had thought she had more time before it hit. She cursed herself for not reading the wind currents right. 

A lightning bolt struck unnervingly close. The deafening shockwave reverberated in her bones, knocking her senseless. She managed to right herself. She had to find shelter. She dove down to get out of the clouds. At least there she might be able to see the ground.

Her wings muscles were starting to ache. Her lungs heaved for oxygen. she needed to land soon.

A glass and steel wall suddenly emerged from the fog. Swiftshadow banked sharply to avoid a collision. She struggled with buffeting winds that attempted to slam her into the building. With a powerful stroke of the wings she manage to regain some control. 

The dim glow of street lights seeped into her awareness. She over a city. she could see numerous buildings of various sizes. She could see the network of streets and alley. Few people dared to be out in the late night storm. Even fewer vehicles travelled the streets. They were mostly taxis picking up bar patrons. 

Swiftshadow scanned the area looking for a place to shelter. She quickly found an area that seemed to be relatively abandoned. Derelict and rundown buildings populated the area. Garbage was piled up in the streets. It looked to be one of the places that only the homeless would visit. Unfortunately Swiftshadow happened to be effectively homeless. She selected an abandoned store and landed before its entrance. 

Its windows were boarded up a long time ago. It reeked of mold and things she dared not name.But it would shield her from the storm. She found it odd that the door was not locked, but wrote it off as being broken into by the homeless seeking shelter or opportunistic thieves. She was too tired to care. 

She shook herself dry as she entered the building. 

“Hey watch it,” Said Wilson, “You nearly threw me off,”

“Sorry.” She wandered further into the building. She looked for place that she could settle into for the night. 

Then without warning the floor seemed to turn into quicksand. She found herself sinking into some kind of shadow. She bucked and lashed out at it. It held firm as it sucked her ever deeper. She blasted fire at it only for it to wrap a tendril around her muzzle. Before her brain could register what was happening she fell through it. And she saw only darkness. 

She suddenly found herself falling out of a wall. She landed with a harsh grunt. She let her eyes adjust to the dim florescent lighting. She took stock of her surroundings. She appeared to be in some kind of abandoned warehouse. She could feel Wilson gripping her scales tensely. 

She spotted a shadowy dreadlocked figure. He looked like he was entirely made up of shadow. His White eyes stood in stark contrast with rest of his form. She realized that he wasn't alone either. A bird lady with tan feathers, a guy with purple hair, and a man with over sized feet, flanked the shadow man.

A dozen different questions flitted through her brain. He couldn't be a ghost. Otherwise she would've been able to sense his presence. Then what of the others? Just who and what were they?

“Look at what the cat dragged in,” Said the shadow man. 

“Who are you?” Swiftshadow said. She adjusted her wings so they hid Wilson.

The shadow man chuckled. “I guess we should introduce ourselves. I’m Ebon and these are my cohorts Talon, Shiv, and Kangor. We are the Meta-Breed,”

“The Meta-Breed?”Swiftshadow searched for potential exits. 

“We’re a collection of misfits much like yourself. We've been looking for some extra muscle for a job,”

“Job?” She did not like the sound of that. Who ever these people were, Swiftshadow’s instincts told her not to trust them. Especially Ebon. Something about him reminded her of Megatron.

“A total heist,” Said the purple haired guy. Shiv if swiftshadow remembered correctly.

‘Shut It! Do want to scare this one off?” Ebon roared at him. Too late for that thought Swiftshadow. She took the opportunity and bolted. “Get her!” Ordered the shadow man. 

Shiv was first to act. He summoned a couple throwing stars and pitched them at her. There razor edges burying themselves into the concrete where Swiftshadow’s feet where moment before. The ground shook and crumbled beneath her. Kangors massive feet sent shock waves through the earth. 

The dragon quickly traded running for flying. But Talon had also taken to the air. Her swooped at the dragon talons first. Swiftshadow shoot a blast of flame at the bird lady. Talon was forced to abandon her attack. 

Swiftshadow managed to break through a nearby window. Glass shards rained down everywhere. She gave a victorious roar. For a glorious moment she was free. The rain battered against her scales and thunder groaned overhead. 

Then something wrapped itself around her tail. She had only gotten a couple wing beats in before she was sent crashing down. He body met cold hard wet concrete with a thud. 

* * *

“Don't worry pops, I’ll be home soon… Yeah I love you too,” Virgil Hawkins put his cell phone away. He and Richie had decided to finish patrolling early. No one was going to commit a felony in this weather. 

Virgil was also soaked to the bone. The wind and rain chilled his core. He was looking forward to a cup of hot chocolate and curling up on his warm bed. 

He could feel the build up static before a lightning strike. A flash and a release of energy. There was a strange offbeat rhythm to it. A rhythm only he could feel. He assumed it had to do with his electromagnetic powers. 

Hard to imagine that a year ago he was jus a simple high schooler. Then the big bang happened. He and those exposed to that mysterious gas received some kind of super power. He had gained the ability to create and control electricity and magnetism. He chose to use his newfound abilities to guard and protect his city. Especially for other meta humans who use their powers for ill. 

He adjusted his soaked hoodie. It was going to be a long walk home. 

He nearly jumped when a thunderous roar resounded from somewhere nearby. Its wasn’t thunder. It was far too animalistic for that. It also sounded distressed. It was soon followed by the sounds of battle. 

He dodged into a back ally. With practiced ease he change into his super hero attire.Black shirt and pants with a yellow lightning bolt on the chest along with a dark blue and yellow over coat. 

He sound the found the source of the ruckus. What he found only confused him. It seemed the entire meta breed was attacking what appeared to be a dragon. The beast was cornered between a brick wall and the meta human gang. Any attempt it made to escape was immediately blocked or rerouted by the meta breed. the dragon spat fire at Ebon. The man backed of in pain. 

Static had to act fast or the poor creature would be beaten to a pulp. He had to be careful himself. The rain made if far to easy to short himself out. lightning flashed over head. It gave him a idea. He reached up and charged the air around him. He felt the build up of energy before a strike. He had only one shot. 

“Hey, Ebon! Has anyone told you to leave innocent animals alone?” Lightning struck Static. Electricity surged intensely inside him. He channeled it through his body and out at the gang. he was careful auto not hit the dragon. The bright arcs of electricity were as blinding as the crack of thunder was deafening. 

the moment lasted a fraction of a second but it seemed last a minute. The area returned to the prior darkness. Ebon and his gang lay dazed and confused on the soaked ground. The dragon was still standing. It blinked rapidly trying to get its night vision back. They finally rested on Static. 

“Who are you?” It said in a feminine voice. 

“Oh you a girl dragon… I mean of course your a girl dragon,” 

“Yes I am. Now-“ He head shot up as if realizing something, “Wilson? Wilson, where are you?”

“Right here,” A voice emerged from the darkness. A small robot dinosaur trotted into the light. 

“Thank Wolf Spirit,” She muttered relieved, “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Your the one who took a beating.” The dinosaur climbed up onto the dragons back.

“Not to interrupt or anything. But we gotta scram before these guys come to their senses,” Said Static. 

“Yes, right,” Said the dragon. She spread out wings only to gasp in pain. 

“You okay there?” Asked Static. 

“I must’ve twisted a wing wrong.” She tentatively tucked the injured wing in, wincing as she did so.

Static motion for her to follow. The three bolted away. He considered using his power to fly out of here. However the rain made it near impossible without shorting himself out. The dragon kept pace with him easily. 

When they were a sufficient distance away Static stopped in an alley to catches his breath. The dragon followed suit. 

“Thanks for helping me,” Said the dragon.

“No problem.” Said Static, “So what your name?”

“Swiftshadow, and the robot on my back is Wilson,” she said.

“who are you? And how were you able to channel that lightning bolt?” Said Wilson.

Static was surprised. There wasn't a soul in Dakota city that hasn't at least heard of the famous hero Static. “You haven't heard of me?”

“We’re kinda from out of town,” Said Swiftshadow.

“Well the names Static,” 

“Nice to meet you Static,” Said Swiftshadow, “By the way you wouldn't know of a place where someone like me can camp out for a few days. Preferably somewhere dry and away from those guys,”

Static thought for a minute. He mentally ran through a list of potential places. He couldn't take her home with him or stash her at Richie’s. He also couldn't find it in he heart to leave her out in the cold. There was the junk yard but there were few places there that a dragon could hide unnoticed and it was far away. The abandoned gas station of solitude was closer. He was hesitant to take two complete strangers into the heart of his operations. He was certain that there was an unwritten rule about superheroes letting random strangers into their secret hide outs. 

The building next the gas station was recently condemned and abandoned. It wasn't scheduled for demolition for another month. By then Swiftshadow would have either long since left or found another solution. It wasn't much but it due for now. 

“I think I know a place,” He said finally.

* * *

If Wilson could have crinkle his nose he would have. He took stock of the dilapidated building around him. A former store long since gutted of anything valuable or useful. He was thankful to lack a sense of smell or he would be gagging on the probable stench of the mold that most certainly existed here. He had no clue of how Swiftshadow could stand it. 

“It not much but it at least keep you dry,” Said Static, “I’ll come by tomorrow the check on how you're doing,” 

“Thank you,” Said Swiftshadow tiredly. Wilson could feel the exhaustion radiating from his friend. She was shivering from the cold beneath his feet. She needed the rest after such a long flight, not to mention the whole Meta-Breed business. They were definitely going to check that wing when it got light out. 

The hero made his departure as Swiftshadow found a place comfortable enough to sleep. 

“Goodnight, Wilson,” She said as she closed her eyes. 

“Goodnight, Swiftshadow.” The robotic dinosaur climbed up onto a nearby countertop. Being an A.I. meant that he didn't require sleep. So he kept a vigilant watch over his friend and kept her safe as she slept. 


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brilliantly the next morning. The storm had long since dissipated leaving behind only puddles and saturated soil. Birdsong filled the air along with sound of city traffic. The sun rose high and warm, drying out the soaked outdoors. The sun was almost in noon position when Swiftshadow awoke. 

Her aching muscles reminded her of last nights adventures. A sharp pain in he wing interrupted her morning stretch. She hissed in pain as she inspected the injury. The wrist joint was visibly swollen. She flexed her wing claws. It wasn't broken at least. Probably only a minor sprain. Hopefully she can be airborne in a few days. 

“Good morning, Swiftshadow,” Wilson said, “How are feeling?”

“Like crap, but I’ll live. But its going to be a few days before I’m flightworthy again,” She said.

“You sure about that? That wing looks mighty swollen,”

“I’m certain. I heal fast anyways,” She tapped a talon on a series of faint scars on her muzzle. The remains of a fight with a cursed cat beast a few days ago. 

Swiftshadow scales shifted and folded inward. Her body twisted and reconfigured itself. Her wings and tail disappeared. She rose to two legs as she assumed human form. She stretched out the kinks in he muscles. She could still feel the ache in her wing. Which she found odd as she didn't have wings in this form. Only the black and gold scales that covered her arms and upper body. 

She unslung her backpack off her shoulders. “While we’re here, we might as well stock up on supplies and get you some parts,”

“And see if there clue to your past here,”

“That too,” Swiftshadow pulled out a small black book. She flipped through the pages. Numerous sketches and entries filled the first few pages. She quickly found a blank page and began taking notes. “Okay, so what do we need?”

Wilson went through the backpacks contents. “Definitely some food. Only have three sicks of jerky left. Water too. Don't want you getting dehydrated. We are also getting low on this stuff,” He pulled out a water bottle. About half an inch of blue viscous liquid swirled about in the bottom.

“Energon, you mean,” Said Swiftshadow as she took the bottle. Energon dependance was one of the few things that she had issues with being half cybertronian. She had hoped to find a deposit of crystals by now. Energon wasn't exactly found on store shelves. It had to be dug up from the earth. The only other place she knew that had it was with Unit E and she wasn't about to return there with her tail between her legs. She was on a mission. 

* * *

“You seriously saved a dragon and a robot dinosaur last night?” Richie questioned as he and Virgil made their way to the hideout. 

The sun rose high in the Saturday afternoon sky. It promised to be a hot day. Virgil hoped the heat would deter any bang babies from causing trouble. But knowing his luck he would be called to action at the hottest hour.

Virgil nodded. “I had a hard time believing it myself.”

But then again anything was possible in Dakota city. With all the meta humans running about causing mayhem. 

“Any Idea why the Meta-Breed was attacking It?” Asked Richie. 

Virgil almost smacked himself. He had completely forgotten to ask her. “I did promise that I would pop in to check on things. We can ask her then.”

“So where’d you stash her?” 

“At the abandoned store next to the gas station,”Virgil kicked a pebble off the sidewalk. He hoped that she would still be there so he'd be able to question her. She said she she was from out of town. So that meant she wasn't a bang baby. So what was she?

The abandoned gas station of solitude came into view as the pair turned a corner. As did the abandoned store. Virgil and Ritchie quickly dodged into the station and changed into their alter egos, Static and Gear.

The two heroes entered the store expecting a terrifying beast of legend. Instead They found a girl organizing items on a countertop while a robot raptor counted cash. Her beep blue eyes met his and widened in surprise. 

“Didn’t think you'd be here so soon,” She said. Her voice matched the dragons. 

“Swiftshadow?” Said Static.

“The one and only,” She said, “And this here is Wilson. Who is you your friend?”

“I’m Gear, the guy with the tech,” Gear introduced himself.

Wilson perked up, “Tech? Can I see?” 

“Certainly,” Gears expression lifted as he took off Back-Pack. The silver dome shaped robot crawled onto the countertop. Its singular camera lens stared down the dinosaur. “I call this Back-pack.”

“Fascinating,” Wilson somehow managed to express awe on his limited features, “Is it made from a titanium alloy?”

“Oh yes,” Said Richie, “Are you some kind of artificial intelligence?”

“Indeed,” Wilson and Richie began exchanging tech jargon. Most of it went over Statics head. He turned his attention to Swiftshadow. 

“Is alright if ask a few questions?” Said Static.

“As long as it doesn't get too personal,” She said.

“Why were the Meta-Breed attacking you last night?” He asked.

“The guys from last night?”

“Yes,”

“From what I understood is that they were trying to gather some extra muscle for some kind of heist.” 

“Heist? Is there anything you can tell us about that? Like when or where?” Asked Static.

“I didn't get much info beyond heist before I bolted, sorry. Even if I did get the details, Ebony or what ever his name was would changed his plans by now,” 

“Thats true,” Said Static, “So how long do you plan on staying here in Dakota?”

“Long enough to stock up on supplies and get my wing back in working order. So two or three days at the least.” 

“I’m guessing that injury wasn't serious,”

“Only a minor sprain, anyways you wouldn't happen to know where the nearest grocery store is? Or where I can get these items?” Swiftshadow handed him a scrap of paper with a list of items. 

“I do actually,” Said Static.

* * *

Ebon waited in the shadows of a back alley. To any outside observer he might as well be invisible. He patiently waited in the silent darkness for his contact. It wasn't something he did often but this did promise easy money. His ‘employer’ for a lack a better term was late. But fortunately he was a patient man. 

The previous nights events did little to change his plans. Though he would've enjoyed having a dragon under his command. If it wasn't for Shiv he might've coaxed her into joining the Meta-Breed. But that opportunity was gone the moment Static intervened. He made sure Shiv was properly reprimanded.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of foot steps. A sixteen year old boy stepped into the alley. He was dressed in a pristine white suit. Shiny blond hair was gelled down into a perfect dome. Two suit cases were held in each of his hands. He looked like the kind of kid the ghetto would chew up and spit out. 

“You’re late,” Ebon manifested himself in front of the boy. If the boy was frightened or surprised he didn't show it. Instead he kept his haughty gaze on Ebon.

“My Chauffeur took a wrong turn,” He said coolly. Ebon couldn't help but detect a slight sneer to his voice, “Surely we couldn't have picked a less filthy spot to meet,” 

“If you haven't noticed but people like me aren't welcome in pleasant company. Now doyou have the cash or not?” 

“I do,” He said as set one of the suit cases down. He opened the other one to reveal bundles of cash. Ebon reached for it only for the brat to close it on him. 

“What gives?” Ebon said angrily. 

“If you want this then you have to get me what I want,” The boy said holding the case out in an almost taunting manner. “You do know what I want right?”

“Yes. But why don't you buy the thing yourself?”

“Because its museum property and they wont sell it to me,” He growled, “Which brings me to the likes of you,”

“Yeah, just give me the cash,” Said Ebon. He darkened the ally as spread the shadows. The boy did not react to the display.

“How about this,” He Said, “I pay you half now and the other half upon retrieval of the artifact,”

Ebon narrowed his eyes. “Fine, Just one question. Why do you want this bauble so bad?”

“My reasons are my own. And if you happen to steal anything else then that is none of my business,” The boy then left leaving behind a single suitcase. Ebon grasped the handle and created a dark shadowy portal. He had only one thought as he entered. Tonight they strike. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was late at night when Virgil received Richie's alert. Robbery at the Dakota Museum of History. He had three guesses as who is responsible. The first two didn't count. 

He quickly quickly suited up sped across the clear night sky. He use his magnetic powers to levitate a metal disk of which he stood on. His dreadlocks flailed wildly in the wind. It wasn't long before he was joined by Gear. He sidled up along Static on his rocket boots. 

“I see you got my message,” Said Gear. 

“Couldn't miss it,” Said Static, “Any ideas of what Ebon is after?”

“I know the museum just opened a exhibit on jewelry through the ages,” Said Gear, “He probably is trying to make a quick buck selling the jewels on the black market,” 

Static supposed that made sense. No easier payday for a crook than a museum full of priceless jewels. Just one of those gems could net in hundreds if not thousands of dollars. It would also deprive the people of historical artifacts. Relics of forgotten ages would be lost forever. Unless Static stopped them. 

The museum soon came into view. Static could see the lights of rapidly approaching police cruisers. The Museums alarm systems blared loudly in the night. He knew he had to act fast. He scanned the building for a point of entry. He found an open sunroof. 

He charged through the window to find the Meta-Breed filling sacks with gems and jewels. In the centre of if all was Ebon. The shadowy man clutched a glittering orange pedant in the shape of a bears head. 

“Hey Ebon, didn't you're mother ever tell not take what isn't yours?” taunted Static. 

“Static,” Growled Ebon. He tossed the gem inside the sack and handed it to Kangor, “Grab what you can carry and get out of here. I’ll take care of Static,” 

The gang scattered as Ebon and Static squared up. Darkness spread around him consuming the area in a shadowy veil. He threw a fist at the hero arm stretching. Static nimbly dodged andsent a charge at the gang leader. Ebon recoiled from the electric shock. He dissolved into the shadows and struck Static from behind. The impact sent Static tumbling to the ground. 

Static rolled away from Ebon’s fist. The tiles snapped from the impact. Static flipped up to his feet. The young superhero summoned a large surge of electrical energy and condensed it into a spark. An intensely bright flash was enough to send Ebon reeling in pain. His shadowy form dissipated. Static knew that it wouldn't be long before the gang leader would manifest again.

He spotted Gear fighting with talon. She swung her claws wildly at Gear, who continually dodged her attacks. The tech genius pulled out a fist sized object from Back-Pack and tossed it at Talon. The sphere burst into a series of metal cables that wrapped around the bird lady. She fell to the ground in a tangled heap. 

The duo prepared to fight the other meta-humans only to find that both Shiv and Kangor had completely dissapeared. Static cursed at himself. They had gotten away along with a small fortune in gems. 

* * *

The half moon shone brilliantly in the sky. The cities light obscured the stars, only the brightest of which sparkled through. It was a beautiful night for some larceny. At least Hotstreak felt that way.

When police sirens filled the night air Hotstreak thought of as an opportunity to rob a jewellery store. Both the police and likely Static would be busy with what ever was happening a few blocks away to deal with him. 

It was almost comically easy for him to bust open the stores door and take what ever caught his eye. Sapphires, rubies, diamonds, gold, and silver all tossed haphazardly into a sack. Tonight was his most lucrative yet. 

He took his time to fill the bag. He likely didn't have to worry about Static appearing any time soon. His fire power meant that he could take on a few cops with much fuss. He didn't stay longer than need either. Static could finish taking of business before appearing here. 

With a bag full of precious gems in hand he made his getaway. He strutted down the street feeling quite proud of himself. It wasn't often that he robbed a place without any interference. 

Flashing red, white, and blue lights caught his attention. A police car was headed his way. While police weren't a threat him, Hotstreak didn't want to ruin his good luck by getting into a fight with them. He duck into a nearby back alley to avoid detection. The car passed by without even slowing. 

Hotstreak smirked. He had made a clean getaway. He decided to take the net work of alleyways home. His luck seemed to be holding out tonight. 

The alleys were dark with shadow. The only light was from the street and a few buildings. He travelled further into the maze of narrow boulevards. I wasn't long before he collided into someone. Or rather a couple someones. The bag of jewelry slipped from Hotstreak’s hand. Its contents spilled out on the ground.

“Watch it, man,” a smooth deep voice said. Hotstreak easily recognized the voices owner as Kangor.

“You watch It!” Said Hot streak Angrily. His hand lit up in flame. He noticed Shiv’s hand had shifted into long sharp blades. He growled. He didn't have time for this. he went down to the ground and stared shoving jewellery into his sack. Kangor was doing the same. 

He grabbed as much as could and bolted down the alley. He ran for what seemed like forever. he stopped to catch his breath. He soon found a place beneath a street light to check his bounty. 

He admired a few rubies and some emeralds. As he dug through his bag a glint caught his eye. He pulled out the gem. An orange diamond bear stared back at him. That wasn't there before. Was it? Hotstreak shrugged. He was certain that it would still net him some cash. 

Yet something about it called to him. It drew him in like a moth to a flame. Light glittered and sparkled along it surface. It was mesmerizing. In a single impulsive move he looped the chain around his neck. 

* * *

Swiftshadow was vaguely aware that she was dreaming. Yet a strong part her brain refused to accept the scene before her as anything less than real. 

She was in some sort of bedroom. She was playing with… Something. The finer details were blurred or nonexistent. The scene was painted with broad rough strokes that left a lot to imagination. Her nubby eight year old hands were devoid of metallic claws and scales that would eventually replace the soft pink flesh. 

She was waiting for… something…or was it someone? She could hear her brother talking on the phone. His voice was muffled by the walls and faded memory. He sounded strained by distress but was trying to put on a strong face. 

Curiosity drew her out of her room. She soon found her brother pacing around the kitchen table. Anxious despair cracked through his mask of professionalism. even though she couldn't see his features she could tell that something was terribly wrong.

“Yeah I understand,” He said, “I can get there in half an hour… Okay…Bye,” 

He hung up the phone and looked over at his sister. Swiftshadow was confused. What was going on?

“Where’s mom and dad?” She asked innocently. What ever was going on they could make everything better. They could always fix things. 

But dread settled into her stomach when she saw he brothers expression. His facade shattered and tears were pouring down his cheeks. He fell to his knees and pulled her into his chest. His arms wrapped around her into a warm embrace. 

Swiftshadow’s eyes snapped open. She found herself in the empty store. The nights darkness filled the interior. It proved to her little issue for her draconic eyes. 

The dream memory still resonated inside her mind. She immediately reached inside her back pack for her journal. She didn't want to forget it . She couldn't forget it. She needed to remember. She had to remember.

“Did you have another nightmare?” Asked Wilson from his perch. His Eyes glowed softly in the dark. He had been working on a saddle. Nearly being thrown off couple times in the storm had really unnerved him. 

“I need some light,” She said breathlessly. Her heart pounded inside her chest. Somewhere inside it was new yet familiar ache. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ebon waited patiently in the abandoned subway station. It was just one of many hideouts of the Meta-Breed.A small part of a complex network. It was necessary to have such a thing to avoid being caught by the authorities. Or found by Static. 

That thrice cursed hero had been a pain in his rear since the Big Bang. Always thwarting his schemes and on a few occasions throwing him and his crew in jail. He had escaped of course. There was still the matter of principle. One day he vowed he would defeat Static. 

For now he waited. He idly tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. He was half tempted to crack open a soda. His lackeys should've been here with the goods. He was not going to lose out on a major payday to their incompetence. 

The news played on a small television nearby. If any member of the Meta-breed was captured it certainly be on the news. It was already announced that Talon was incarcerated. Ebon was already making plans to break her free later this week. Right now the only thing that mattered to him was that pendant. 

Thunderous footsteps echoed down the tunnel. He soon spotted Kangor and Shiv emerging from the dark depths. Kangor despite his reliability had no talent for stealth. Shiv on the other hand had a sadistic edge that made him a bit unpredictable. But they got the job done. 

“Well, did you get it?” Ebon stood from his chair. His eyes landed on the bag in Kangor’s hands. 

“Yeah, man, we got it,” The man handed the bag to Ebon. 

“Were you followed?” Ebon asked as he opened the bag and sifted through the jewels.

“Nope, We made a clean getaway. The cops never saw what hit ‘em,” Shiv answered proudly.

Ebon continued searching the bag. While it was full of gems and jewelry he could find the on gem he was after. In frustration he dumped the bags contents onto a countertop. He quickly sorted through the jewels only to come up empty. 

“Where is it?” He growled ominously. The shadows around him grew in darkness and gave a more threatening presence. 

“Where is what?” Shiv said nervously. He knew what happened to those who angered Ebon. 

“The pendent!” Said Ebon. His anger flared as the shadows grew in intensity. 

“What pendent?” Shiv responded timidly. 

“The Orange diamond Bear! We had a million dollars riding on that. So you two had better have a good explanation as to why it ain’t here,” Said Ebon.

“Wait,” Said Kangor, “We did have a run in with Hotstreak earlier. So it’s possible the pendant might've accidentally slipped into his possession,”

Ebon regarded Kangor for a moment. “you’re certain about that?”

“Positive,” Affirmed Kangor. 

Ebon pondered the circumstances for a moment. If he was going to see the rest of that money he needed to get a hold of that pendent. Unfortunately It was most likely now in Hotstreak’s hands, who was one of Dakota cities more powerful bang babies. 

Perhaps he could move up rescuing Talon up to sometime today. If he was going after Hotstreak he was going to need all the help he could get. 

* * *

Swiftshadow trudged down the street. Concrete and glass skyscrapers loomed high into the sky. The air stank of burnt gasoline and exhaust. She longed to be in the sky. But the ache in her currently nonexistent wing held her to the ground. She found rather curious that despite being in human form that she could still feel pain in a limb that was not present. She guessed it was something similar to phantom limb pains.

The sun rose high into the sky scorching the earth with its heat. It was a hot day much like the day before. Swiftshadow shrugged it off. She was used to the heat. Besides she had other things on her mind. 

She adjusted her backpack. She looked forward to cooking some rice in her shiny new pot. A jug of water weighed heavily in her hand. She strongly considered getting a portable water filter so she wouldn't have to lug the thing around. But those were most likely very expensive. Maybe she could get Wilson to build one. 

She didn't sleep much for the remainder of the night. Restlessness persisted till morning. At that point she decided to brave the noisy city and buy some food. Resupplying was quickly chewing up their limited funds. Fortunately Wilson was clever enough to scavenge materials for the saddle and that they kept tools from the house. 

Last nights dream ran through and replayed through her mind. The images flitted inside her mind. Her brothers warm embrace. Her parents. What happened to her parents? She couldn't help but think that something terrible had happened to them. Wilson tried to reason that maybe it was a simple dream. Swiftshadow was certain that was a memory. It had to be.

She spotted a cemetery. She sighed in relief. She needed a break from the noises of the city. The cemetery would offer a quiet if temporary respite. She looked over the gravestones noting the names and dates etched on their faces. She couldn't help but think that maybe her parent were resting beneath similar stones. 

The idea alone put a heavy weight in her heart. It settled next to the hole left behind by Moon. 

She soon spotted a familiar figure. Static was standing at the foot of a grave. Curiosity grabbed at her. _What was he doing here?_

“Static?” She greeted him.

“Swiftshadow?” The superhero whirled around and met her eyes. He straightened up and wiped a tear from his eye, “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to get away from the noise,” She answered, “You visiting someone?”

“Yeah,” He said mournfully.

She eyed the tombstone that static was standing at. The name ‘Jean Hawkins’ was emblazoned on it along with the date of birth and death. Swiftshadow noted that Jean had died almost five years ago. The anniversary was only a couple days away.

“Was she your mother?”

Static stiffened. “How’d you know?”

“I guessed,” Swiftshadow shrugged, “What happened to her?” 

“She was shot during a riot,” He said. 

“It hurts doesn't it?” Swiftshadow said after a moment of silence. Images of Moons bloody corpse filled her head. Blood pouring from the bullet hole in her chest.

“Have you lost someone important to you?”

“yeah,” Swiftshadow couldn't help but think of Moon. 

“Your mother?”

“I don't know. Maybe?” The ache in her heart widened.

“You don’t know?” He questioned. 

“Well I kinda don't remember.” She admitted. She had no idea why she was telling him this. Maybe she just needed someone to talk to. “I woke up a few weeks ago with amnesia. I’ve been trying to find my way home ever since,”

“So you don't remember anything?”

“Only bits and pieces,” 

“Well, I’m here if you need any help,” he rested a hand on her shoulder. 

“I could say the same to you. I owe you for saving my hide,”

“You don't owe anything. I’m just here to help,”

Before Swiftshadow could respond a voice spoke from Statics pocket. “Static, There a break in at the meta-human penitentiary,”

Static pulled out an odd looking walkie talkie. “I’m on it.” He then looked at Swiftshadow. “I gotta go… It’s was nice talking with you,”

“Likewise,” Swiftshadow watched as he unfolded a metal disk. Electricity cackled around it as Static hopped on it and flew away. An odd faint tingling went up her spine. She was pretty sure if she had wings they would be tingling too. Could she also sense electricity? 

She couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy. She longed to be in the sky again. Sighing she made her way back to camp. 

She managed to walk only a block before she felt it. At the very edge of her spirit sense was a dark presence. It was hauntingly similar to one felt at Dulsbury. It sends chills down her spine. It couldn't be the cat diamond could it? That was locked away at The Center. Martin had made sure of that. 

Curiosity and caution warred inside her mind. A part of her desire to find out what it is. Another said avoid by any means. She knew how dangerous such a thing could be. Who knew how much damage it could cause in the middle of a city. Her current injury meant that she couldn't make quick getaways. Yet she couldn't ignore the presence. 

She made a compromise with herself. She would find the source of the presence but she wouldn't engage with it. She would simply wait, listen and observe.

* * *

Static streaked across the sky. The hot wind buffeted his face. Electricity crackled beneath him. The conversation with Swiftshadow lingered inside his brain. While he had initially panicked when Swiftshadow appeared. 

He was a superhero. That meant he needed to keep up the image of strength. He certainly wouldn't do that crying over his mothers grave. Fortunately Swiftshadow had been quite understanding. In fact it appeared that she understood his pain all too well having most likely been through the same thing. 

her admittance to having amnesia made her reluctance to answering personal questions make sense. He tried to imagine what it would've waking up with no memory of his past. He fell short. 

The sound of battle broke him from his thoughts. He saw the police having a stand off with the Meta-Breed. One of the walls of the penitentiary had been violently kicked in. Kangor’s work no doubt. Speaking of which, the large footed man and shiv were holding the frontline while Ebon was most likely breaking Talon out. 

Gear was already on scene helping out the cops. He couldn’t get close without Shove lobbing a throwing star at him. 

Static charged up a lightning bolt and sent it after the pair. The two fled the impact zone. Before static could get in another shot Ebon emerged from the building with a free Talon. 

The shadow man eyed static with contempt. Ebon then formed a dark shadowy portal on the ground. Static charged at them. One by one the Meta-breed disappeared into it. The Portal closed just as Static hit the ground. For the second time in two days he felt the pang of failure. 

But he didn't have time to wallow as a few blocks away a fiery inferno erupted. 


End file.
